keaton_and_jacksonfandomcom-20200214-history
Karolyn Bellatrix
Karolyn Bellatrix is a recurring "antagonist"/anti-hero of Keaton & Jackson. She holds contempt for most people around her, and she's backed with vengeance and insecurity. Karolyn has a strong interest in science and horror, and she often tries to put together machines and serums in hap-hazard attempts to get around daily tasks. These usually backfire, or cause havoc to Keaton and Jackson. Karolyn's irrationality is toyed with when she keeps seeing various unrecognizable creatures and aliens around the apartment complex, sometimes even inside the rooms (hint-hint). Physical Appearance Karolyn is a young girl, frail and short. She has long and unkempt black hair, circular glasses with blue irises. Her skin is very light, and she’s normally seen wearing loosely fitting hand-me-down clothes from both Rudy and Evelyn. Personality Karolyn is an eccentric, self-pitying, and borderline misanthropic young lady. Karolyn comes off as creepy and uncomfortable, and she has many difficulties with school and her personal life usually brought about by her own short temper and anxiety. Karolyn's manner of talking is lightly stuttered, complementing her spineless nature. Karolyn almost never takes care of her health or ever go outside, until Rudy has to force her. At school, Karolyn is a problem child, constantly vandalizing and stealing, never really paying attention. Background Karolyn was born to Carmen Bellatrix and an unnamed father, and was later given to aunt Rudy. Rudy and Carmen have a strained dynamic, Carmen felt very disenfranchised from the family, and was competitive with her sister. Carmen was upset by her father's decision to have children, and dragging them in and out of homelessness, and she wanted out as soon as possible in interest of living her own life. Carmen moved out as soon as she was 18, ironically without any sort of planning or exit, in attempt to seek a more secure life. Rudy was always sympathetic to Carmen’s daughter. As mentioned before, Carmen was stubborn and distant, so any time Karolyn was hurt or felt neglected by her hand, Carmen would constantly try to justify her actions to her (and to Carmen herself, frankly). Carmen was married for a few years until her husband went missing, leads saying it was due to human trafficking. She was thrown into a depression that little Karolyn would attempt to console her through. Karolyn’s rough and neglectful home life especially didn’t help her in school or anywhere public. Karolyn always had problems paying attention and staying organized, which she was often chastised (sometimes even mocked) for. Karolyn’s disorganized nature and her inability to prioritize her attention and self-control made her a problem child, as she would often skip classes, vandalize school property, stalk the other children, talk with unnecessary sarcasm and so on. Karolyn spent her formative years in a tough environment brought about by her mother’s hap-hazard lifestyle, until she had to move in with her aunt at the age of 14. Karolyn was essentially the daughter Rudy never could have, and she became very protective of her, and would sometimes treat her like a little baby, much to Karolyn’s annoyance. However, Rudy was the first person Karolyn could really say she has any trust towards. In this family of social outcasts, Rudy and Karolyn became very close to each other, and would do most everything together. From watching various cult classics and creepy conspiracy videos, completing antiquated video games, shopping for collectible plush toys, long walks on the high school track after hours, to anything the town can offer. This sometimes overwhelmed Karolyn, as this was the first time she had ever done any of these things. Rudy was also living with her high school friend, Evelyn Hywel, who provided a lot of financial help over the years. They're splitting the bills together, and they both look after Karolyn. Karolyn often seems to carry a distaste towards Evelyn, and her snobby, arrogant attitude. Which is something Evelyn knows full-well, and she likes to flaunt that. Even so, the two do actually care about each other, they just disagree on a lot of subjects, and Evelyn likes to mess with Karolyn's complicated feelings towards her. Karolyn gets back at her, by messing with her DNA, and fusing it with a cat's, but this backfires when Evelyn begins to act like a cat and make Karolyn take care of her like one. Trivia * She was created as “K.REN” in January 2016. * Karolyn was originally going to be an adult, but as the other human females were already adults, she was changed to a teenager as a change of pace. * Karolyn has a very small appetite, and gets full from a single sandwich. * Karolyn tried on a skirt once. She had to burn it after she saw how she looked. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Females